USB
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Aku dan Zunko mulai panik karena lautan manusia di sekitar kami tak kunjung berkurang. Yang bisa terlihat hanyalah celah-celah kecil di antara tubuh-tubuh yang berdempetan. Rasanya seperti di medan perang, di mana hidup dan mati kami bergantung pada satu harapan. Aku dan Zunko pun segera menerobos melalui celah-celah tersebut. / For #ShortisJustice


_**Ultimate Short Battle**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa merk, quote, anime, atau pun** _ **netabare**_ **yang termuat di sini milik pembuatnya masing-masing**

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warnings : Typo(s),**_ **Kokone'** _ **s PoV,**_ **humor yang semoga nggak garing** _ **, etc**_

 _ **Submitted for : Short is Justice**_

* * *

 _ **Feel free to click back before to late**_

* * *

Terkadang, walaupun tidak ada yang menghina, kita – _aku_ – sering merasa dihina oleh keadaan sekitar. Ah, bukan terkadang, sering sih. Seperti melihat _uwabaki_ -ku yang terletak di bagian paling bawah, seakan jika di tempat yang lebih tinggi aku tidak akan bisa meraihnya. Yang lainnya adalah ketika ingin meraih buku yang diletakkan di rak bagian atas, aku harus menaiki sebuah kursi untuk menggapainya. Atau ketika ibu belum pulang saat waktunya makan malam dan aku harus memasak sendiri, seakan ikut mengejek, bahkan bumbu-bumbu masakan pun diletakkan di rak bagian atas yang – lagi-lagi – aku harus _berkolaborasi_ dengan kursi untuk dapat meraihnya. Bahkan mesin minuman pun ikut-ikutan dengan menaruh merk minuman favoritku di bagian paling atas, dimana aku harus berjinjit untuk dapat menekan tombolnya.

Kolam renang dan beberapa taman bermain juga terkadang mendiskriminasi orang-orang bertubuh pendek seperti diriku ini, dengan membuat wahana yang menuntun tinggi minimal untuk diperbolehkan menaikinya. Kata orang-orang, jika ingin cepat tinggi harus banyak-banyak menkomsumsi susu. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, aku pun selalu minum susu setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur, sambil berdoa semoga dengan ini aku bisa bertambah tinggi, namun nasib berkata lain, mau minum susu rutin bahkan meminum susu merk hailo, tetap saja tinggiku tak kunjung bertambah.

Terkadang aku bingung, pasalnya keluargaku tidak ada yang bertubuh pendek seperti aku, bahkan kakakku, Lily, bisa dibilang bertubuh tinggi besar. Iya, tinggi dan _besar_. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya ayah atau ibuku, mengenai tinggi badanku ini. Namun, aku takut jika aku bertanya, maka akan menjadi sebuah _event_ yang mengubah kehidupanku.

" _Oh, Kokone, sebenarnya kamu itu bukan anak kami. Sebenarnya, dulu ketika papa ditemui oleh kurir Je-En-E yang mengantarkan paket yang berisi kamu._ "

Atau mungkin jika genre cerita ini fantasi, " _Kokone, sebenarnya dahulu ketika ibu sedang mencuci di sungai, ibu menemukan buah persik yang hanyut dibawa air. Ibu pun membawanya pulang dan tiba-tiba buah persik itu tebuka dan isinya kamu._ "

Pupus sudah niatku untuk bertanya soal asal-usul tinggi badanku kepada orang tuaku.

* * *

"Kalau mau cepat tinggi, coba main basket aja," kata Zunko, temanku, sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, itu cuma mitos," jawabku lalu menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang menyeruput minuman di depanku, "Yukashi saja yang ikut basket, mepet 170 senti."

Laki-laki berhelai ungu itu hanya tertawa pasrah menanggapi perkataanku barusan. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak terima juga sih jika Zunko yang memberi saran untuk meninggikan tubuh, pasalnya Zunko juga sama pendeknya denganku.

" _Aku masih tiga senti lebih tinggi darimu."_

Biasanya begitu dia akan membalas sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. Walaupun bagi sebagian orang, beda tiga senti tidak terlalu penting, bagiku justru sebaliknya. Bayangkan saja, ketika ingin masuk sebuah wahana dan ternyata hanya kurang tiga senti, kita jadi tidak bisa masuk karenanya.

"Ya, mungkin jadi pendek ada keuntungannya juga. Misalnya saja bisa beli tiket harga anak-anak?" ucap Yukashi sambil mulai menikmati bekal yang dibawanya.

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Itu lebih terdengar seperti hinaan, tahu."

Walaupun begitu, aku memang pernah dikira anak-anak – bukan, bukan aku membeli tiket harga anak-anak – ketika aku dan kakakku sedang berbelanja di _mall,_ aku menunggu kakakku yang sedang melihat-lihat baju. Tiba-tiba tak jauh dariku, seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Waktu itu aku sendiri sedikit khawatir, pasalnya kakakku sedikit jauh dari tempatku berada dan laki-laki itu sudah semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku benar-benar takut dan nyaris menjerit, namun niat itu aku batalkan ketika pria itu bertanya dengan suara lembut, "Nak, ibunya di mana?" Dan barulah aku sadar bahwa itu adalah pekerja yang menangani anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya.

"Katanya berenang juga bisa membantu untuk bertambah tinggi," Zunko kembali membuka suara.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba ide yang satu ini, sebelum aku kembali teringat bahwa aku tidak bisa berenang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuterapkan ketika berada di kolam renang adalah menerapkan pepatah; _Menyelam sambil minum air_. Belum lagi, aku juga tidak terlalu bisa olahraga karena aku lebih memilih untuk tiduran di kamar sembari bermain ponsel.

Dulu kakakku juga pernah mengajakku untuk bermain basket, "Katanya mau cepat tinggi," begitu katanya, dan waktu itu aku mau-mau saja. Sambil berharap semoga dengan bermain basket aku benar-benar bisa bertambah tinggi. Namun, belum ada lima belas menit bermain, aku sudah terkapar di tengah lapangan karena kelelahan. Lelah stamina mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Kak Lily, lelah batin melihat _aset_ miliknya yang seperti dipaparkan di wajahku.

Tak terasa jam istirahat sudah selesai, aku dan Zunko segera kembali ke kelas kami, ya karena kami memang sekelas, sedangkan Yukashi kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat, tak terasa sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa juga, aku dan Zunko pulang bersama, yah rumah kami memang berdekatan.

Hari itu entah kenapa stasiun terasa begitu ramai dan penuh sesak, memang sih biasanya ramai, namun tidak sampai penuh sesak seperti sekarang ini. Kami pun menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari celah agar bisa berjalan. Yah, kami tidak terlalu buru-buru karena sepertinya masih ada waktu.

 _ **Kereta jalur A akan segera berangkat.**_

Aku dan Zunko mulai panik karena lautan manusia di sekitar kami tak kunjung berkurang. Yang bisa terlihat hanyalah celah-celah kecil di antara tubuh-tubuh yang berdempetan. Rasanya seperti di medan perang, di mana hidup dan mati kami bergantung pada satu harapan. Aku dan Zunko pun segera menerobos melalui celah-celah tersebut. Tubuh kecil kami melesat melewati kerumunan manusia, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kereta yang terbuka. Walau pun begitu, kereta itu pun sudah hampir penuh. Dengan segera aku dan Zunko pun segera menyempil ke dalam kereta itu dengan sedikit terdorong oleh orang-orang di belakangku.

Mungkin saja jika aku seorang CPU, sekarang aku akan berubah dan segera menghajar kerumunan orang-orang ini supaya dapat masuk ke dalam kereta dengan mudah. Oh iya, jikalau pun aku CPU, aku ingin bertambah besar seperti Purple Heart, bukan seperti White Heart atau yang lebih parah, mengecil seperti Black Sister.

Setelah perjuangan yang sulit, aku dan Zunko pun berhasil masuk, bahkan mendapatkan tempat duduk tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Tak lama kereta pun berjalan dengan perlahan. Zunko pun membuka percakapan, "Kokone, setidaknya karena kita pendek, kita bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta."

Aku diam sebentar, kata-kata Zunko ada benarnya. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, di mana banyak orang-orang yang menurutku tinggi tidak bisa melesat masuk ke dalam kereta yang mulai bergerak. Tapi, aku dan Zunko yang bertubuh pendek bisa menerobos masuk dan bahkan dapat tempat duduk. Setidaknya, itu hal yang harus kusyukuri. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, membuatku dapat melihat layar yang berada di dekat pintu yang menyambung anatar gerbong. Sesuatu tertulis dengan jelas di sana.

 **[Tujuan Shibuya]**

…

…

…

Kita salah naik kereta.

* * *

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Territorial**_

* * *

Aloha, saya kembali lagi dalam rangka mengikuti _event_ #PettanisJus-maaf, #ShortisJustice. Sebenarnya saya sendiri (jujur) sangat amat bingung untuk membawakan perasaan orang yang pendek. Soal judulnya? Entahlah? Tebak aja kenapa. *plak* Dan maaf kalau semisal terkesan maksa. _Well_ , _thanks for reading._ R &R _maybe_?


End file.
